Abusement Park
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: When Mime goes on a twisty ride at the amusement park after a nice big meal, little does he know of what will come of it.... Originally done by Handyman34


Abusement Park  
Starring Mime, Featuring Nutty, Lumpy, Handy and Splendid (quite an interesting cast of characters!)

Note: It's my birthday today! Whee-hoo! To celebrate, I'm putting up not 1, not 2... but THREE new stories, including an all-new, never before seen Rhyme episode! Anyways, here's the first one... originally done by Handyman34, with a little consultant help from me, hee hee.

The episode starts off at an amusement park with Mime happily walking around, Mime then sees a corn dog and popcorn stand that looks irresistable! Mime buys some corn dogs and popcorn and pigs out, yum! While walking along Mime sees this giant ride, one of those huge giant swing rides where the big benches are held by chains and whatnots, this one being able to hold two passengers per bench

Mime sees it and can't wait to get on, so he gets in line, and when the ride is finished, we see the other HTF get off and then new ones, with mime get on. Mime is in a seat next to Nutty, Cuddles and Sniffles are behind them, and Disco Bear and Toothy are in front of them. we see Lumpy down at the controls press go on the machine

The ride starts to spin and Mime and Nutty are having fun. faster and faster it goes, suddenly Mime starts getting a little queasy, maybe the corndogs and popcorn wasn't the way to go. Soon mime can't take anymore of it and he throws up, right onto the controls shorting them out. The ride then picks up speed going faster and faster! With no way to stop! Oh what will they do?!

As the ride spins faster and faster and faster and it's going so fast we see Mime's lips and eyelids flapping, and his Antlers being bent back in the wind, but then his antlers break off his head and go flying backwards and impale/kill Cuddles behind them. As Cuddles screams in pain, Lumpy realizes that he's gonna need some help with this one so he goes running off looking for someone to help him

Lumpy then comes up to Handy who at the time was fixing one of those kiddie horsie rides, you know those rides where the horse goes up and down and the kid rides on it. Lumpy quickly explains the situation in squeakenese to Handy and Handy and Lumpy go back to the tilt-a-whirl-like ride

As Handy runs off to try to fix the tilt-a-whirl, he leaves an unfinished kiddie ride alone, just as little Cub comes walking up to it. Cub happily pops a coin into the little and gets on the horsie as it goes up and down. But then it starts going up and down really fast and then the horse breaks and goes shooting up into the air when it's pushed up.

We then cut away to Pop, who's about to play that game where you use a giant hammer/mallet to slam down on something and make a little thing ring the bell, like to test your strength and if you hit the bell you get a prize. You know those things right? Right. Well anyway, Pop picks up the giant hammer/mallet, puts it up over then using all his weight slams it down on the ground

Well right before he slams it on the ground, Cub falls out of the sky right into the spot Pop slams. Ouch. Anyway Pop crushes his son, but all he's looking at is how he hit the bell! Pop happily goes over to recieve his prize, a stuffed bear (that looks a bit simalar too Cuddles)

Now back to Handy, who is over at the tilt-a-wirl and he's opened up some kinda circuit board thing and he's working on if, finally we see the ride start to slow down and stop "a-ha" says Handy as he happily goes over and moves the bar infront of Disco Bear and Toothy's seat up so they can get off the ride. Finally it's all over!

But suddenly, the machine starts up again, except it's now going the opposite direction! It seems Handy just made the machine spin the other way! And now Handy's on the ride and not properly seated, along with the bar holding DB and Toothy in is now up in the air!

As the ride begins to pick up speed DB and Toothy grab onto the seat for dear life, and Handy, having no hands, bites onto the metal to keep him from being flung off. The machine is now going at full speed and it flings off Toothy, then Disco Bear and now only Handy is left biting to the metal bar for life, but then his teeth chip off painfully and he goes flying off.

Meanwhile we cut away to the Bumper cars where we see Flippy, Giggles and many other HTFs happily bumping into each other. We see Flippy happily driving around, not really bumping anyone, just relaxing. But then Giggles comes smashing into his back.

Giggles then does her trademark giggle and drives away to bump somebody else, as we see Flippy with an evil/angry glare at giggles, Flippy aims his car directly at giggles, and slams the pedal through the ground coming full force at her!

Flippy knocks Giggles car right out of the ring or whatever it is, and onto the fair grounds. and so now her bumper car is out in the open with it's metal/electric pole sticking up in the air

Disco Bear then comes falling out of the sky and gets impaled on the metal/electric pole. DB screams in pain and Giggles sees this and gets out of the car to try to help out DBBut the metal pole is about 6 feet high and Giggles can't get to it and help him.

But then Giggles sees the hospital right across the street, she thinks for a second, then gets in the bumper car and puts the pedal in an attempt to drive DB over to the hopital, but the moment she starts up the bumper car, DB wails in pain as 700 volts of electricity from the metal/electric pole flow through his body.

Giggles takes her foot off the pedal so DB stops getting electrocuted. Giggles heavily sighs sadly and puts her foot back on the pedal shocking DB causing him to scream and yell. Giggles quickly takes her foot off the pedal with her eyes all watery and sad for causing DB all this pain.

She looks a head and sees that they've only moved 3 feet and the Hospital is way far away. This is gonna be a long ride... So Giggles slowly but surely drives DB to the hopital with him yelling in pain every time they move and tears streaming down giggles face.

Soon they're really close to the Hospital, they just have to cross the street. As the bumper car slowly crosses the street a car comes and slams into the bumper car, it then goes flying into another car and gets bumped back.

And these bumps are alot more painful then if delivered by other bumper cars and Giggles is getting her smashed on the steering and other sides of the car, all sorts of other cars come and bump giggles' car, we then see a funny bird's eyeview visual of giggle's cart getting bumped around like a mix the games pong and frogger (if you know those games you'll know how it works)

And DB's getting real hurt too, when the car is bumped the metal pole kinda goes rips through his body like when Petunia in Happy Trails. Eventually after a lot of car crashing the bumper car slides into the parking lot of the hospital with both DB and Giggles dead, as the car comes to a full stop, dead giggles falls on the steering, and the airbag pops out.

As for Toothy, he gets smacked into a wall with a bunch of balloons on it, we then see The Mole throw a bunch of darts at the wall to try and pop the balloons but instead pins Toothy too the wall!

Now this might take some explaining, the darts have toothy's skin is pinned to wall really hard and as gravity kicks in it starts to stetch his skin until it rips and leaves toothy virtually skinless

Toothy who's now all muscles and bones and gross stuff falls to the ground and gets impaled on one of those metal poles in the ground that you try to throw little rings or horseshoes on.

And what about Handy you're wondering? Well he gets thrown onto the tracks of one of those giant rocking back and forth pirate ships.

But then up in the sky, Splendid the Flying Squirrell sees Handy and flies down to try and save him, Splendid then grabs the ship in the knick of time and stops it from hitting handy, Splendid then pushes the ship back.

He then helps handy up and extends an arm for a friendly handshake. Handy extends out his limb, they look at each other with awkward silence. We then cut back to see that when Splendid pushed the ship (think of the ship as a swingset, or maybe think of it as a pendulum, if u no what that is) he pushed it so hard, it's going all the way around and hits handy in the back killing him.

Anyway, as Splendid is glumly flying back, he hears the screams of the HTF on the tilt a wirl and he comes flying in to try and save them. Splendid looks at the spinning machine and thinks... Ding! splendid gets an idea. Splendid flies up to the ride, and grabs the seat Nutty and Mime are in, stopping them.

Hooray! Nutty and Mime are stopped, but what about everyone else? As usual Splendid didn't think everything through and when he stops Nutty and Mime's seat, the others are still spinning! And all the other seats slam into the back of Nutty and Mime's seat, (killing/squishing Sniffles)

Splendid quickly lets go letting the ride start to spin again, with all the seats smashed together and the only surviving HTFs are Nutty and Mime (at least for now, bwa-ha-ha)

We cut to Lumpy who is scratching his head trying to think of a way to stop the ride, Lumpy then looks next to the control and sees that there's an emergency stop lever right next it. Lumpy pulls it and the ride stops. Lumpy smiles with glee! He solved a problem! (if only he had thought of that...7 happy tree friend deaths ago.

He happily undoes the bar and seatbelt and let Mime and Nutty off the ride, finally they made it. And as you can imagine they're quite dizzy after all that, so as Nutty who's really dizzy and doesn't really know where he's going accidentally falls off the platform.

FYI the platform, let's say, is about 5 feet off the ground and you use stairs to get up to it. You know how with most Amusement park rides you have to go up some stairs and get on metal platform? Anyway, Nutty falls down and he lands on a whack-a-mole game.

And guess who just put a coin into the game? The Mole! THe mole then takes the hammer, raises it above his head, and slams down with all his might right on Nutty! But luckily for Nutty the hammer is made out of hollow plastic, so it doesn't hurt at all.

But then one of the moles pop out of the game, and impales Nutty (he's lying on the game remember) then a bunch of moles pop out of the game and stab/impale/puncture/punch and kill Nutty.

Mime looks in horror at all the death and destruction he's caused. Then looks at the corndog/popcorn stand. Shrugs, and then mimes walking against the wind to get to the stand.

Moral: Eat Healthy!


End file.
